


Lift Your Eyes

by Rubynye



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adrenaline, Clothed Sex, F/M, Flying, Hand Jobs, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Oral Sex, Telekinesis, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: Rey and Poe play with speeders and each other.





	Lift Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Vienna Teng's "Level Up".

“Oh, hey, look at this!” Poe calls, and Rey eagerly turns towards his voice. This abandoned warehouse has obviously been picked over more than once, so she’s a little surprised Poe found something that she didn’t, but as she weaves through the dusty rows of black and gray shelving she chooses relief over chagrin.

Poe’s been working his way towards the southwest side, and Rey finds him in the back corner, hands on hips, looking down at an open trapdoor beside a pried-up sheet of laminate. “C’mere, Flygirl,” he tosses over his shoulder, grinning wide, before looking back down at whatever he’s found. 

He looks quite appealing from behind, plump ass snugged by tight trousers, broad shoulders outlined by his jacket. He looks very appealing from every angle Rey’s seen. “If it’s empty I’m pushing you in,” she calls, mostly because she can feel the hollow shift in how her footfalls reverberate, and a little bit to make him twist around to face her fully as he smiles. 

“Go ahead,” he dares, reaching out to her. “I can fly my way out.” She takes hold of his warm hand as she steps up to the edge of the hole and sees, just a couple of meters below them, a row of intact speeders. 

“Oh! How’d you find these?” Rey starts tapping her heel, trying to suss out a boundary of the cellar. 

“The false floor.” When Poe waves towards it, Rey looks closer and spots the ragged edge of light-brown foam sticking out from under the laminate. “They made it much too well-padded. You’d’ve felt it right away if you’d taken this corner.”

Rey squeezes Poe’s hand gratefully. “Well done with the scavenging!” She kneels for a closer look. “Think there’s fuel too?”

“Only one way to find out!” Poe pulls out a cable, flicks the end to activate, and tosses it against the wall to clamp on.

As she stands Rey sets a hand on her lightsaber. “Can you really fit it through such a small opening?” Poe casts her a sideways glance, arching a naughty eyebrow above his big dark eye; she stifles her laugh and punches his shoulder instead. “Ugh!” He just grins, and she punches him again a little harder. “Don’t be lascivious.”

“Hey, I didn’t say a word,” Poe spread his hands, eyes shining, and Rey has to tighten her fists against how much she wants to fling herself at him. She growls between her teeth and his grin widens in answer, broad and bright, as he rummages up a small rock, then drops it.

It falls cleanly through the hole and pings off the speeder directly below, but Rey’s not convinced; Poe steps forward and she catches his upper arm. “A trap might be set for a larger mass.”

Poe considers this, looking thoughtfully at her, then back into the cellar, as he hooks his cable onto his belt’s attachment points. “There’s at least eight down there,” he says. “We can really use them.”

“We can use you un-fried.” Rey looks around, but doesn’t spot anything to make a big enough decoy. If they call for BB-8 to join them they could probe the hole’s perimeter…

“What if you shield me,” Poe suggests. “Make a barrier with the Force?”

Rey’s heart jerks, her eyes widen. “I’m honestly not sure.”

“I trust you,” Poe says, and darts in, almost across the hole, to smack a light kiss onto her mouth. Her whole face heats with astonishment as he rocks back on his heels and winks at her. “I know you can do it.”

Poe is too handsome and encouraging and _everything_ for his own good, and Rey wants to kiss him back so much her mouth waters, but they have a job to do first. She swallows hard and manages to stammer out, “Your leg, let’s try that,” and Poe helpfully stands on one foot, extending the other like a dancer posing in a holo. Rey can’t help but laugh. “Stand still! On both feet!”

“How will I know which — oh!” Rey wraps her awareness around his leg from knee to booted ankle, thinking about the layer of air just outside his trousers, firming the attractions between molecules into a hopefully impervious net. Poe stands silently now, and Rey wishes a little she could see the look on his face, but she needs to concentrate. When she can’t do anything more she nods, and Poe kneels and swings his leg into the hole, first down to the ankle, then to mid-calf.

Thankfully, nothing happens. Rey lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, and kneels beside Poe, gripping the cable. He looks up at her with a little frown and a crease between his shadowed eyes. “If I fall—“

“I’m stronger than I look.” Rey leans in, not as fast as he did, and Poe reverses that frown as he meets her for another quick kiss. 

“Here goes,” he murmurs, a breath away, and tips back through the hole.

“Poe—“ Rey spreads her hand preemptively but nothing happens, and he flashes a grin, eyes shining amidst the dimness around him as he slides down the cable until his boots thump the floor. 

The cable goes slack as Poe unhooks it, and he clumps around a bit, swears softly twice, then whoops. “Found the fuel!” Another few moments and the first speeder lights up, whirring back to life. “There we go!”

“Yes!” Rey cheers. “Should I come down?”

“Not yet, lemme see something.” From above all Rey can see of Poe are glinting curls, broad back, and rounded ass as he mounts the speeder. “Move a bit, I’m bringing it up!”

Rey doesn’t even have time to call his name before the speeder swings around. She opts for scrambling back, with just a handful of heartbeats to spare before the speeder rockets up out of the trapdoor, Poe flattened over it as it arcs up towards the warehouse ceiling. “Wahoo!” Poe shouts as the speeder tips sideways and Rey’s heart slams up into her throat; it rolls entirely over, swinging half a meter below the ceiling, and Rey gasps, thinking Poe’s about to fall, about if she can catch him.

Jacket flapping, knees tucked tight, Poe doesn’t fall. The speeder rolls to upright as it sails down beyond the shelving, and Poe shouts, “Yeah!” as it hisses to a stop by the warehouse airlock. “That’s one!”

Heart pounding, nerves alight, Rey takes a deep breath and shrieks in exhilaration. “That was some _flying!_ ”

Poe laughs a little breathlessly, jogging into view down the side wall. Rey runs to meet him, flings her arms around his shoulders and kisses his smile until he kisses her back properly, warm and open-mouthed. “Teach me that move!” she demands, squeezing him tight, feeling him breathe another laugh.

“Absolutely!” Dimple curving beside his grin, Poe nods as he tips their foreheads together. “Let’s get in the air.”

* ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * 

A little while later seven speeders sit with three fuel cans by the airlock, Poe has coached Rey through several ‘barrel-rolls’ and some angled cornering, and now they’re pretty much just playing tag, shouting and slapping errant limbs as they zip and zigzag across the warehouse.

Rey’s cheeks glow with windburn, blood racing through her veins as gravity falls behind, and she can’t stop laughing as she swoops towards Poe. He twists his speeder sideways and darts away, curls ruffling in the rushing air, crinkled eyes sparkling. She said before that they should take the speeders outside, but Poe didn’t want to “put on our masks and gloves and all that gear,” and suggested instead they could work on tight cornering. He’s turned out to be right about the warehouse’s useful limits, but also it’s just too much fun, whirling around each other in midair. Rey kicks her feet and yowls high as she gives chase, and Poe laughs challenge and steers his speeder down into the maze of shelving.

Rey almost follows him in, but catches herself, instead swinging around to look down from above the shelves. She can still hear his speeder buzzing, his low chuckle, but she doesn’t see him anywhere and reaching out with the Force would be cheating. She banks and turns as she searches for Poe —

“Hi!” he calls behind her, popping up almost vertically, waving as his speeder arcs up into a turn, and Rey yells and revs hers, wrenching it around —

The steering handle cracks sharply under her palm, and her speeder stops responding halfway through its swing, skidding towards the wall. “Argh!” Rey shouts, yanking uselessly at the handle, which snaps off in her hand.

“Rey!” She glances up, at Poe’s huge eyes as he wheels his speeder around towards her, at the swiftly approaching wall behind her, at the hard floor ten meters and more below her. There’s no way out, but —

 _Lifting rocks,_ Rey remembers, and _breathe,_ and fills her lungs. Still too far away, Poe’s leaning forward, pressing his handles in with his whole weight, heading for her.

Rey wraps her awareness around herself like her fingers around a rock, plants her foot on the console, closes her eyes, and leaps.

Air rushes around her, gravity tugs, but she holds herself in her own self, pushes and throws herself, up, across, opening her eyes as she reaches for Poe, his lips parted, his arm stretched out —

Their hands slap and clutch. Her speeder crunches horribly against the wall. Poe tips back over empty air, hauling Rey aboard, and she grips the dash-brim, slams her toes on the footrest, flings her leg astride and her arms around Poe’s waist, digs her fingers into his jacket and holds on. He wraps an arm across her back, deliberately spinning his speeder, puffing over her ear as she crams her face against his neck. Bits and chunks of debris pelt them as he steers away from the crash, and his speeder soars up, arcs down, and settles to the northwest corner with the littlest thump.

“Whew,” Poe breathes into Rey’s ear, curling the other arm around her, shaking in her hold, or is that her shivering? “That was some _flying_.” 

Rey leans back in his arms, just far enough to look into his face, his thick eyebrows and bottomless eyes and bold nose and soft, impressed smile. Rey pries her hand off his back, pushing it up his strong neck into his curls, and his eyelids flutter low, his head tipping back a little into her hold, her pulse pounding in her fingers and her chest and her throat and everywhere.

Rey kisses Poe hard, messily, rocking up and in, shoving her tongue inside him, and he moans and digs his hands hotly into her back and answers her fierceness with his. Her leg folds around his waist, her fingers shove up under jacket and shirt to find his warm skin, and he sucks in a breath, their lips tingling and pressing, and pulls her hard against him, hand low on her back and sliding further. Rey groans under Poe’s tight grasp and his hand soft on her cheek, wraps both legs around him and wiggles deliberately, afire inside and desperate to drown the flames in him.

“Rey,” Poe crushes against her lips, jerks his head back into her hand and repeats her name over her wet mouth. “We gotta, we really—“

“Yeah,” Rey mutters into his raspy chin, but bites his bottom lip before she turns her head. He huffs in her ear, smiling into her cheek as she looks to the crash site with her eyes and the Force. Plastic and metal wreckage fans out below a dark smudge on the wall, but nothing’s burning, no fuel’s spilled, she’s alive and safe and she needs to fuck Poe so _much_. “Nothing’s on fire.”

“You’re on fire.” Poe’s smile plumps out his pink bottom lip, and Rey growls and kisses him again, clutching with arms and legs at his curls and shoulder and around his waist. Poe meets her push for push, humming like she tastes good as their tongues curl and stroke, squeezing his way down her waist and ass and hip to grip her thigh as he rocks them sideways and swings his leg over. Pressing a firm thigh up beneath her, he tips upright, holding her tighter than gravity can pull, carrying her three tottering kiss-blinded steps before they hit the wall and slide down into a twisting heap on the floor.

Even while he’s moaning into the kiss Poe unerringly unhooks Rey’s lightsaber and drops it behind her. She unbuckles his holster, but she’s too impatient to pull it free, instead pushing her hand between his strong thighs and curving it over his hard cock. Poe hisses and chuckles and tosses the holster out of danger, then digs his hot fingers into Rey’s shoulder, stroking and mapping her arm and back, pressing her to him all the tighter. He rolls his hips against her hand, dragging his hand up her spine to cup her nape, his curls sliding and coiling around her fingers as she strokes him through his trousers and feels his breathing hitch and stutter. 

Poe’s moans make her brain fizz, the kisses he smears across her cheeks and chin and throat soothe her fevered skin and heat her core further all at once, his strong hands hold her so firmly she could never fall. “Rey,” he gasps over her tingling collarbones, “I want you,” across her clothed breasts, “I want to taste you,” opens out to the edges of teeth, blazing scrapes along her pulse as she writhes towards him, her voice sliding high and breaking into sharp cries. “Please, I wanna make you come,” he murmurs low into her buzzing skin, soft lips and sparking stubble under her ear, “please, lemme put my mouth on you, please, please?”

“Yes!” Rey hears her own voice, changed and trembling, “Poe, please, yes.” His low deep noise buzzes over her pulse, he smears his mobile mouth down her bare shoulder and upper arm, humming as he kisses his way down her chest and belly, and she gasps under the tender presses through her shirt, digs her fingers into his hair and holds on. She should let go to help open her clothes but his curls twine eagerly around her fingers, his hands nimbly unfasten her belt, and as he peels her trousers down he brushes fervent kisses along her bared skin, chafing her all the hotter and caressing her at the same time with every soft press of his lips over the curves of her arse. 

Rey giggles between gasps, a little overwhelmed at such close attention lavished on her bottom, and Poe hums to her, pressing an openmouthed kiss under her thigh as he tugs her trousers off her ankles and she settles her knees over his shoulders. He curls his hands up over her thighs as he drags his tongue up between them in a long hot lick, sending sensation rippling up her spine, making her throw her head back with a groan. 

And then he kisses her open, as lushly and tenderly as he ever kisses her mouth, and her skin prickles all over as she grips his hair and bucks against his face and whimpers, “Poe, Poe!” Who chuckles; she can feel his lips vibrate and his tongue curling and stroking, can almost count every tangible strand of stubble striking sparks against her soft swelling flesh. She’s still not used to this, to Poe using his mouth on her. She’ll never be used to this, wet and strong and glorious, the lavish attentions of his soft lips and flexing tongue, the most delicate edges of his teeth and rhythmic nudges of his nose, his deep moans echoing through her, shaking her cries loose.

Poe licks alongside her clit and Rey shudders; he alternates sides and the floor smacks her shoulders and elbows and the back of her head as she tosses with his rhythm, waves of pleasure surging up her spine and pouring into her hazing head. Her mouth moves without her even thinking, tumbling out pleading words and open noises, and when Poe licks her clit directly, around and around, Rey screams and thrashes and suddenly Sees —

Herself, glowing with all the life in her, all the surging arousal, and Poe luminous between her legs, shining like he’s swallowing starlight; he closes his lips around her clit and suckles hard and Rey clenches her fists over his scalp and shrieks and shrieks as everything flashes impossibly bright. She comes in long streaming pulses, watching herself flare like a nova with her still-strange double vision, and Poe drinks in her pleasure and rolls it back to her with his eager, tender mouth, his broad hands pressing hotly into her skin. He keeps going like he knows she needs to stay up at that exalted peak, and Rey thinks formless wonder and rolls her hips towards Poe’s seeking tongue and can’t stop screaming for sheer overflowing delight.

Poe licks her relentlessly through coming again, almost forcefully, and up into the next, setting Rey’s head spinning as she cradles his curved skull between her palms and arches her back into the ecstatic waves of wet heat. He sucks on mouthfuls of her flesh, not backing off but varying his tactics, cycling again and again to twang her clit with his tongue tip and press his lips around it, setting her writhing over and over.

Rey comes again, with Poe pulling a torrent of pleasure through her from her tingling scalp to her curling toes to her incandescent throbbing under his mouth. He licks around her entrance and she flutters around nothing and feels a little hollow, wanting suddenly, fiercely, what they can’t have yet. The thought distracts her a tiny bit from Poe’s clever mouth, just enough that she can pry a hand from his luscious hair, press her elbow to the floor and shove her spinning head up to see his dark tousled head below her belly, his broad shoulders still draped in his jacket. Her nipples ache against the cloth binding them, her chest heaves as she gasps out little moans, but she still notices the shift in Poe’s trembling and feels his hand peel from her skin. He reaches down his body, between his thighs, and her desire blazes up, she wants that too.

“Bring that here,” she rasps, her voice rough-edged from screaming, and he looks up and _doesn’t stop_ , lips and tongue steadily caressing her as he turns huge dark eyes up to her, thick brows drawn inwards. “C’mere, c’mere,” Rey urges, caught between resurgent pleasure and the need to feel Poe come too.

Poe’s heavy eyebrows arch up and he winks, and pats her belly, fingers spread wide. He presses forward, rolling her on his tongue until her bones melt and she flops down, shuddering into one more time for him, up and out and almost liquid across the floor. He makes a pleased noise like a muffled yell and kisses up over her belly, and Rey grabs his ear and hauls on his hair and gasps as she tries to speak until Poe has mercy and scoots forward over her, mouth meeting hers in a deep musky kiss.

Rey drags her stronger hand’s fingers between her legs, shaking hard and sobbing against Poe’s lips at her own rough stroke through her slick sensitized folds. He hums a question, shoulders shifting as he starts pulling back, but before his lips can leave hers she pushes her hand into his open fly and gives his heated cock a sturdy tug, knuckles brushing his drawn-tight ballsack, and it’s his turn to whimper and shiver into their kiss. 

Last time she stroked him more slowly, focused on the velvety slide, cupping his balls in her other palm while he held her shoulders and murmured breathless encouragement, but now everything inside her screams towards speed, her wrist rolling as she pulls him off just this side of roughly. Poe’s her flyboy, she’s his flygirl, they soar and shudder together as they kiss fervently, skidding and stroking across each other’s cheeks and chins. Poe’s hands wrapped around her arm and cradling her head as he thrusts into her grip. 

Up and up, until Poe wrenches himself back, gripping her wrist to hold her hand around him, groaning, “Rey, Rey,” as he tumbles onto one knee and slams a last few strokes through her curled fist, coming in spurts onto the floor between them. Rey doesn’t know where to look, at his cock jerking in her hand, at his face glowing red, his lashes pressed tightly to his cheekbones, his dangling curls shaking as he cries out with each pulse. Then his brow smooths, his eyelids crinkle as he laughs happily, and Rey knows exactly where to look as she laughs with him, bubbling up from the glow he put inside her.

“Wow,” she murmurs, reaching up to touch his smiling lips, his gleaming cheek, and he turns a little, pressing a kiss to her palm, and shifts his hand up her arm as he sits back carefully. 

“C’mere,” Poe tells her, looking up with shining eyes, tugging gently. Rey shifts towards him, careful of the spatters on the floor, and he pulls her against his solid chest, his cock thick and sticky against her thigh as he rolls them over to his other side. As he tucks his shoulder under her head, pushing his jacket back so her cheek meets his soft sleeve, he starts laughing again. “Wow. Um, we’re a mess.”

“A wonderful mess,” Rey agrees, her thighs sliding slickly against each other; wiggling into a better position, she watches his eyes flutter as he feels her move. She lifts her arm to smudge across her kiss-wet face but Poe catches her wrist, shaking his head, still chuckling. 

“No, no, they’ll smell it on you, and then they’ll _never_ stop teasing us, ever. Here.” He lets go, rummages his jacket pocket, pulls out a grease-smudged rag, huffs and shoves it back and pulls out a cleaner one to hand over.

“Thanks!” Rey mops herself off, face and throat and fingers and thighs, and looks up to find Poe wiping his mouth and watching her with wide hot eyes, the ruddy flush still bright on his cheekbones, a gleam in the dip of his throat. “Oh!” She says, banked heat stirring under his look; she feels energetically calm, her whole body alight, but she’s really been enjoying sex, Poe is so handsome, and they did a good job of scavenging, they deserve treats. “Do you want to fuck again?”

Poe wheezes, eyes shutting tight, and laughs, shaking his head, tossing the cloth behind him. “Want to? Yes, but.” He pats her waist gently, giving her the fondest lopsided smile, lashes shading his bottomless eyes, curls stuck here and there to his forehead. “I’m an old man, shining girl.” Rey snorts and Poe’s smile widens. “I’d crash afterwards, you’d have to carry me out of here.”

“I’m strong,” Rey offers, pressing her bare thigh to his, firm and warm inside his trousers, and Poe flashes her a gleaming grin and kisses her. He means it to be quick but she leans in, catching him by the ear again for a longer, hotter, open version.

Poe pulls back gasping, and Rey smirks, enjoying the effects she has on him, enjoying everything about her life in this moment, down to the counterbalance of the hard cool floor beneath them. “You’re amazing,” he breathes to her, “and I really want to,” before tipping himself backwards to mop at the floor. He finishes cleanup by taking the other rag from her, bundling both together tightly and shoving them into a different pocket. “Remind me to sonic these, right?”

“Sure!” Rey wraps her arm across Poe’s middle and squeezes him, and he huffs and smiles against her forehead. “I should put my trousers back on, then?”

“Unfortunately,” Poe agrees, petting her thigh as if in goodbye. “That’s the problem with adrenaline-sex, getting put back together afterwards.” He reaches for his fly, but Rey owes him at least a little something; she slides her hands over his, and when he blinks, his lips parting prettily in surprise, she smiles up at him as she palms his cock, gently tucking him away. She has to look down to get his fly and belt done up, though, and he takes the opportunity to kiss her forehead, and she can’t stop smiling. “Lemme get your pants for you,” Poe says, but doesn’t move.

“Absolutely, we should get up,” Rey agrees, puts her head back down on his arm, and snuggles in warmly all along his side, tipping her face back up to his. Poe smiles, eyes crinkling, and Rey moves only to stroke the curls back from his forehead, to trace the curves of his dimpled cheek. Happiness spirals warmly inside her and Poe is solid and tangible beside her and they should get up, but they don’t have to, not quite yet.

After a few drifting minutes, she says, “I’m looking forward to my implant.”

Poe presses his hand to hers on his cheek. “Are you, now?”

“Yes, absolutely.” Rey. “I really wanted you inside me this time.”

Poe makes a little punched-out noise, a shiver rippling through him as he squeezes his eyelids tight and pushes them back up. “I can’t think when you say things like that. I can’t even crack wise.” But that’s not an answer, and Rey almost worries she has to ask, until Poe shifts closer and goes on. “I wanted that too,” he tells her, “I want that so much,” his voice sliding lower, deeper, under her skin. “The way you taste, Rey, the way you move — I want you every way we can.”

Poe’s warm words and blazing eyes tell Rey everything she needs to know, and she wraps her arm behind his neck and kisses him again, long and lavishly, sinking into all the sensations of him.

Poe’s hip pocket crackles with, “ _Team One to Team Three_ ,” tinny and muffled but still Finn’s welcome voice. Poe tugs away, smacks a quick last kiss to Rey’s mouth, and tips onto his back as he grabs his commlink.

“Team Three here,” Poe says, sprawling and sleepy-eyed, and Rey pulls her gaze from him, sits up and retrieves her trousers and their weapons. “How goes, Boss?”

Finn’s huff makes Rey smile as she pulls her trousers on. “ _We’re still sorting a cache of ancient ration bars. You find anything?_ ”

Rey turns to Poe, handing him his blaster and harness, and he winks at her. “Just some speeders,” he drawls; Finn makes a sharp excited noise, BB-8 beeping behind his voice, and they share a smile. “Eight or so, all operational.” Rey glances guiltily at the crashed ninth, but it _did_ malfunction on her. “That sound useful?”

“ _USEFUL?!_ ” Finn hollers, then catches himself. “ _Yes, I guess that’ll do,_ ” his tone so dry Rey giggles. “ _Here I am with BB scanning half a jillion ration bars while you two play with speeders._ ”

“Sorry,” Poe says smugly, and Finn laughs down the line, full and warm even through the tinniness. 

“At least you found food,” Rey adds, strapping on her lightsaber.

“ _Hooray, food,_ ” Finn answers, a grin in his voice. “ _But you’d better make it up to me later. Both of you._ ” BB-8 bleeps backup, praising Friend Finn’s efficiency and confirming he deserves a reward. “ _I’ll send over Teams Two, Four, and Seven to help fly your finds back. Team One out._ ”

“See you soon, buddy,” Poe says, strapping on his holster one-handed. Rey brushes her hands over her hair, sits back on her heels, watches Poe arch into a stretch, and feels pretty pleased with this day in her life as he sits up, ready to get back to work with her. “Team Three out.” 


End file.
